


My Big Fat Alien Wedding

by Spirit and Opportunity (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Series: Opportunity and Amity [5]
Category: NASA - Fandom, The Rovarians
Genre: Alien Wedding, M/M, MER fandom, Marriage, Mars Exploration Rovers, NASA, The Rovarians - Freeform, Weddings, mars rovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Spirit%20and%20Opportunity
Summary: Opportunity and Amity's wedding.Prequel to My Big Fat Alien Wedding Recption





	My Big Fat Alien Wedding

The time had finally come, the time both the Terran xenologist and the Rovarian co-leader had been anxiously-and impatiently-awaiting. The last few guests were finding their seats, as humans squeezed in between Rovarians, and Rovarians tried not to crowd humans, some even folding themselves up so they wouldn’t take up as much room. Some looked rather comical, small humans huddled between huge seven-foot-tall Rovarians. Spirit couldn’t help but smile as she gave her brother one last hug before handing him off to the MER representative from NASA who would bring him down the aisle. She then went to the front where she, along with someone from Earth, would be officiating, as she was Rovaria’s highest ranking government official.

The poor rep had their work cut out for them with the jittery rover beside them. He was excited to get out there and get the job done-though he wanted to watch Amity come out. Unbeknownst to either of them, Spirit had timed it so the sun would stream in onto Opportunity like a spotlight, turning him into a miniature sun with the gold and red/bronze armor he wore. The humans compared him to Apollo or some other ancient sun god from Earth, and this was what Amity saw waiting for him when his engineer finally brought him down the aisle.

As he waited behind the wall, Amity trembled with nervous energy. His wheels shook and his cables were taut. What if he messed up? What if something bad happened? What if someone crashed the wedding?

_What if Opportunity didn’t really want to marry him?_

He shook the thought away. _No. No, he loves me. And I love him._

“Okay,” he said softly, “I’m ready.”

At his cue, the band started to play. He rolled forward, ready to greet the crowd. Mr. Sakai, the engineer that had designed and built him from day one, was there to walk him down the aisle. He took Amity’s newly-built arm in his own, smiling softly.

A human wedding planner nodded at them. Mr. Sakai gave a thumbs-up, and the two began their march forward. 

The crowd was already standing, turned around so they could watch Amity. He felt self conscious with so many eyes on him, fighting the urge to fiddle with the flower crown atop his mast. Finally, Amity brought his eyes up to gaze forward, and there, waiting at the end of the aisle, was a bright and flaming Rovarian. He was strength and grace incarnate. Amity could feel the heat of the sun, no, of Opportunity burning his paint and warming every inch of his being.

Beside him, Mr. Sakai was grimacing with pain as Amity’s wheel rolled over his foot. _Ouuuuch! ….oh, he’s distracted. I’ll give him that…. just a few more steps…._

When they reached the end, Sakai smiled as his own hand on Amity’s was replaced by an alien hand, metal, with longer fingers, but just as warm to the touch. The Rovarian nodded his thanks, a practically beaming Spirit coming forward with the Terran official. As the two addressed the guests, both of the soon-to-be-weds noticed each other shaking excitedly, Opportunity gave Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“They did a good job. You look wonderful, love,” he whispered.

There was a chorus of “aaaawwwww”s. No one was watching the two of them at the moment: all eyes were on Aries the tiny ringbearer, the pad with the rings held firmly in his hands, his mother not far behind him. With no one watching them, Opportunity quickly bent down and hugged Amity.

“Just wanted to do that.” he said.

Amity hugged back as tightly as he could. He took his time letting go. “Thanks. Though, I suppose we’ll have plenty of time to hug afterward.”

Soon enough, Aries had approached with the rings. Amity’s mind was spinning, and he tried to recall his vows.

“Here you go, Misser Amenity.” the tiny Rovarian said softly, those who could hear him chuckling at his adorable mispronunciation of Amity’s name, as the name was a bit difficult for a toddler.

“An’ Misser….uh….um….Speewit’s bwother” This earned the little comedian more laughs as the two took their rings and his mother took him back to their seat, hugging him.

“Alright, these two wrote their own vows,” Spirit announced, “So, which one of you want’s to go first?”

Amity took a ring with his slightly shaking hand. He turned to Opportunity and gazed into his eyes, trying to focus only on him.

“Opportunity,” he began,

“I was starstruck the moment I first saw you. I thought you were the most handsome person I’d ever seen… well, second only to Spirit.”

He paused when he heard some giggles from the audience.

“I still think you’re indescribably handsome. But that isn’t all; when you told me how you sacrificed yourself for your sister and your people, I started to truly fall in love with you. I’ve only fallen deeper in love as I saw you prove, time and time again, how selfless you are. How brave you are. How funny you are… seriously everyone, he makes great jokes!”

Here, he slid the ring onto Opportunity’s finger.

“When I first arrived here, I thought I’d be an outsider. I thought I’d be alone forever. But you two accepted me as your friend. And I can’t express how happy I am to be part of your family now. I love you.”

There were much louder “aaaaawwwww!!”’s and a snort from Spirit as she tried not to laugh at the joke about her. Opportunity’s free hand went to his chest, where a human’s heart would be. He smiled as the gold band slid perfectly into place on his finger, as though it were a missing piece he’d finally found. He looked down at Amity.

“Well, I doubt I can top that, or even get close to it-(laughter)-but here goes.”

“As much as I know you don’t like people applying the word to you, when I first met you, I thought it was adorable how you got so nervous whenever you talked to us. It was endearing, really. But as I got to know you, I saw how smart and sweet you are, how much you care for everyone around you. How you’ll do anything to protect the people you love and care about. You say you don’t do much in a crisis, but you do, love, and you do the things that mean the most. Little things every day that most would think don’t matter, but to me at least, they mean everything. Yes, I noticed all the times you snuck under my arm to sleep beside me when I was out of commission with a virus, just so I wouldn’t be alone. (another round of “aaaawwww"s) Amity, you say I am selfless, but so are you. You took it upon yourself when I was still a total stranger to apologize to me for a war you did not start and wounds you did not give me. Not many people would do that, and it’s things like that and your endless curiosity, the way you look at everything, even me, with such boundless wonder that stole my heart and ran off with it. And that’s okay, because if it means I get you instead, then I don’t even want it back. I’ll never know what I did to deserve you, but I’m not letting you go. I love you to the end of all things…..and beyond. Even when all existence is ended and gone, my love for you will remain, my Amity.” He carefully slid the band onto Amity’s finger.

If Amity were human, he was certain he’d be tearing up as he listened to Opportunity’s vow. He blinked up at his almost-husband, wanting nothing more than to hold him.

“I could kiss you right now,” he whispered. Impishly, he looked over at Spirit. “Don’t keep us waiting too long!”

“Okay,” Spirit said, “Amity, do you take this dork-(laughter, and a glare from her twin)-sorry, this lovable dork, to be your lawfully wedded, blah blah blah, yadda yadda, you know how all that goes, til’ death do you part? Good.” She didn’t give Amity the chance to actually answer, but all one had to do was look at him to know what it was. Spirit moved aside to let the Terran officiator address her twin.

“Er, Opportunity. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, through good, bad, sickness, and health, until death part you?”

“I thought I just answered that,” Opportunity said, “But if you want the short answer, yes I do.” The human nodded and turned the floor back to Spirit.

“Okay, if anybody thinks for any reason that these two shouldn’t be married, A. what the heck are you doing here then? and B. speak now or not at all” She waited a moment in silence, “ Then by the power vested in me by…well, me, seeing as I’m 50% of our leadership and the other half is busy getting married….I now pronounce these two married.”

“And by the the power vested in me by the U.S. Government and NASA, I also declare that these two are married.” the Terran officiator added.

“Okay, you two can kiss. And make it good, you’re getting a photo.” Spirit instructed.

Amity didn’t need to be told twice. He rose as high as his axels would allow, reaching up with his arm to hook it over Opportunity’s shoulder. He leaned into the kiss and let the rest of the world melt away… all he needed was Opportunity, and now he finally had him.

Cheers went up from the audience. Humans threw confetti and yelled congratulations in various Earth languages. Up in front, Mr. Sakai wiped a tear.

“Are you crying?” asked Dr. Johnson, eyes narrowed.

Sakai coughed. “Only a little. What can I say, our boy is all grown up!”

Johnson looked him over, thinking. “Yes,” she said finally, putting an arm around Sakai, “I’m proud of him too.”

Opportunity lowered himself down as he held Amity close, giving him a passionate, loving kiss, the spark between them visible to everyone. Not that they cared. No one else mattered right now except the one each held in his arms (or arm).

Spirit couldn’t help but beam with pride and joy. She may have teased them, but she was genuinely happy for them. She had pushed for them to get together once she saw how happy Amity made her brother, and vice versa. She had initiated many dates between the two, sending letters to one from the other or arranging meetings between the three and not showing up herself. She had actually talked Amity into giving her brother an anonymous gift on Valentine’s Day. Knowing full well what would happen, she’d also suggested he spy on Opportunity when the gift arrived. And the noise that had brought Opportunity out to see him leaving and show it to him had been made by her, though she kept that detail to herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Amity pulled away and gradually regained his senses. He hugged Opportunity and turned to face the crowd, still cheering. Lights flashed and sparkled against metal decorations as photographers took pictures, no doubt trying to capture each moment for publicity on Earth.  
Another round of cheers went up from the audience as Amity took Opportunity’s hand in his own and they made their way down the aisle together.

“We did it, Amity. We finally did it.” Opportunity hugged him again outside, forgetting his strength as he lifted Amity off the ground, the smaller’s arm around his neck. One could practically feel the happiness radiating off the two.

Spirit smiled to herself watching the two. She’d do anything to see her brother like this. It had been a rare occurrence since they had first become evolved and little Sojourner had died in their arms. She shook that thought from her head. There would be time later for reflecting on that. Today was for her brother and her new brother in law. She smiled again as she watched Opportunity and Amity spin each other around laughing joyously, until they fell over with Opportunity on his back, Amity still held in his arms.

Amity could only let out uncontrolled giggles and squeals, allowing himself to be held and spun. He only laughed louder when the two fell, Amity now on top of his fiancé- no, _husband_. Amity leaned forward to give Opportunity another smooch.

As he pulled away, he was struck by how far he’d come. It hadn’t been very long, only about an Earth year since he arrived on Mars. But the people of Rovaria had accepted and loved him from the get-go. Amity never thought he’d become part of a family here, let alone marry one of their leaders.

“I love you so much,” he said softly.

“I love you, too.” Opportunity hugged him again before he rolled onto his side and got up, much like a horse. “Now, we’d better get ready for our party. I’ll see you there.”


End file.
